Mystic Mute Corazon Daughter Book 1 Innocence
by AraDonquixoteSpades
Summary: "Seems . .I stole the angel Heart . ." "Ara-Ya,Need your heart back?" A Young girl was born near South Blue,Rumors Spread Around fast .Sengoku was responsible for Secrets Leaking the child parents We're never name Zeff,Found a little girl sobbing her eyes out the time she spend with them broke his heart .She never spoke she was quite .Silent Sanji was like her brother to her ,P
1. 希望

The Sound Of Crying blocked Out the noise Of ,A man screaming for Someone .The Arms pulled the sobbing Figure To his chest he held .The Figure close to his chest .The tiny hands grasped his .Shirt The figure Tiny ,Sailor outfit we're covered in water Zeff,Struggled to calm the younger child ,Her sobs echoed off the skyline .Her cried died down ,He held her close to his chest .The kitchen Back-Door slowly open .A boy with short blonde hair covered his other eye .His black eye Shifted over to the girl in Zeff Arm "Sanji. .,This girl will be helping us out..,I'm going to Let her sleep." zeff Huffed lightly carrying the young girl upstairs toward his bedroom .Sanji followed Zeff peaking in , The girls hair covered her whole face . Sanji watched Zeff press a hot cloth against the girl

face, zeff happen turn toward Sanji with an normal look ,Before grunting under his breath,The girl was moving in her sleep ,During the time has passed through the night Zeff watched the young girl sleep. Days,Weeks Or even months passed away ,The girl seem to stick to the two ,She never spoke when it became awhile ,She noticed He Zeff Would usually keep his eyes on her

Time Had Past they both Grew Into Teenagers ,As Sanji will Always be taller Then Her

The Restaurant Was booming with Business Sanji .Was Watching the Customer,A girl With long blonde hair was playing the harp gently ,The sound echoed throughout The Whole Restaurant. The customer began to fall asleep ,Until A loud crash echoed ,Everybody Saw the lady had slipped and knocked over a table .A man was covered In Soup,A loud Women Gasp echoed "F-Fullbody?! A-Are you okay?!" The lady squealed Loudly,Sanji eyes landed on the girl Who's been like a younger sister to him flinch away the loud squeal ,She began to bow apologizing over and Over

"Tch. .,I knew the soup was shitty,So was the music .Clumsy Lady. . ." The man muttered ,gripping the lady Arm Roughly leaving bruising tears started to fall down her face ,This somewhat Anger Some of the Chefs who we're outside in the Room, A loud swirl noise echoed through the Air blood fell into the Ruined soup Onto the Floor, Deepen Glare eyes stared At the man who said ''What . . Did you say about the soup, And Ara-Chan Music?. . '' A voice growled . blood fell down the whole man face. Everybody eyes glued on the figure it was Sanji holding Fullbody by the face before throwing him to the ground the door slowly open Showing few more people had Showed he walked toward Ara figure kneeling down to her helping the girl up , She started to write down :''Who was. . that man that patty threw out?. . ''She rushed out seeing the man on the ground . clutching her dress . The man let out a loud groan , As soon as she left, zeff watched the lady make something before handing it to the starving man. .

''G-Go away i don't want it M-miss. . '' The man was trying to swallow his pride so the lady didn't have to see him Suffer . Until the blonde man followed ''Just eat It... Ara-chan won't leave until you eat it. . ''Sanji was being honest about . she gave the man a Note

''それを食べるだけで心配しないでください。 。結局のところ、私は誰かが ''を食べずに離れるのを許さないでしょう'' The note read Out '':''Don't worry just eat It. . after-all i wouldn't let someone beat up leave without eating'': The Note read out, tears fell from the Man face he clutched his shirt as he began To eat. The two had not notice the boy with brown hair above them . Before The Man Ghin started sobbing his heart out , as He finished the food , Sanji had lend The man a boat ''W-won't you get in trouble Miss. . ? since you feed me for free?. . ''His voice slowly broke at this

The Lady gave him an Kind smile it. showed so much her plump Cherry Lips turned into An tiny smile . she handed him a Note it read out

''もちろん違います。 。その人が健康になって気分が良くなる限り、ゼフ神父が私に腹を立てたとしてもそれは私にとって重要です。 。 「」 '' '':''Of course Not. . , As long the person turns healthy and feel better, that's all matter to me even if Father Zeff gets angry with me. . '' Ghin had tears flowing down His face. reaching toward the fragile lady body pulling her Into a huge Hug . He was a sobbing mess , he reputable thank the lady for her kindness , she picked the plates throwing them into the ocean . Ghin slowly Sailed away . Sanji stared at Ara burnt fingers . he scowled bringing them close to His chest , before wrapping them up oddly fast he Slowly ruffled her hair

''You, . . Did Good Ara-chan. . you did good. . '' Zeff watched the two , an tiny smile appeared on His face, the boy above them started to talk ''Are you two, . . Really good cooks?. . '' He closed his eyes . their eyes landed on the boy scar under his eye. Ara nodded smiling , while Sanji looked away with a flustered face

''N-No. . , A-Ara is amazing Musician . . ,Chef. . ,Drawer. . '' Sanji voice was low He came to care for the girl as a little sister


	2. 平和

Sanji watched As the boy above them began to laugh at what they we're talking about . it really didn't bother him before Ara Looked away covering her mouth letting out tiny sounds of giggling Poor sanji heart . he it found adorable he couldn't take it all. He felt a trickle of blood drip down his nose . trying to wipe it .The all began to walk into the Room where everybody was staring at luffy then . At sanji with suspicious stares mostly Zeff walked up to Ara giving her sign of approval

Until the doors had Barraged open . It was Ghin with his captian . Ara felt sweat fall down her face . her nerves we're going through the roof . Patty eyes landed on the short girl staring at her in confusion They seemed to be argue about giving the Man food if he was just going to leave and not bring any harm to the people here of course. . ''I. . Won't do anything. . '' The man on the ground happen to speak Up Ghin eyes landed on the lady in-front of him. the sound around the place vanished . Ghin felt as if his gut was being twisted by something but by what ''I. .Promise, I'll leave After i . . Eat. . '' Footsteps clattered against the floor . everybody eyes landed on the girl rushing toward the Kitchen . Patty reached for Ara arm but he missed her by an inch . As patty went on Rant Sanji slammed his foot into the Man face , Patty went flying over the railing . Ara was Carrying for behind sanji . was just making Room for Her , her footsteps we're silent but peaceful as if they never made a sound . She stopped in-front of Ghin and Don krieg ''Ara-Chan. . .''Other people muttered A thud echoed through The restaurant a man with blonde hair shot Up breathing heavy Author:Throwing a plot twist In corazon Is back xd

''T-Take it. . Both of you seem like you need it more. . O-Once you're done eating please leave. . ''She muttered softly everything went silent. Everybody Eyes widen as Ara soft voice came Out everybody eyes bulged Out staring at the Lady

''SHE CAN TALK?!'' All the chefs screamed looking at the young . Swift footsteps clattered against the floor. As don krieg began to eat Faster ''ARA-CHAN TAKE IT AWAY FROM T-THAT MAN DO YOU KNOW WHO H-HE IS THAT- THAT HE'S THE KING OF EAST BLUE! AND THE SNEAKIEST PIRATE OF THEM ALL?!'' Don krieg sprung toward the smaller chef Until . arms pulled Ara down toward the floor . The thud echoed through the Room . Don krieg was kicked in the face .With A foot that sent him into a table causing a huge crash Into the Place , A man with soaked Clothing stood Up he was holding Ara close He was struggling to catch his breath glaring at the man ''Don't. Touch. My. Daughter.''He huffed out his brown-red eyes stared into The man body anger . Ara lifted her head up

Don krieg happen to look up staring at the man in shock , as all of this was going do so fast , it seemed like a whirlpool had just happen from this happen , all the customers looked in fear staring at them in shock , before a lady had happen to let out a low scream,everybody stood back. the man who was holding Ara Slowly sat up ''T-this isn't what. .We agreed To?! Don krieg!'' Gin shouted Gritting his teeth his eyes landed on the man who happen just to save the girl who was about to be thrown into the wall .Gin looked at the girl trying to get An Answer from the girl who was tackled by the man

". . .? E-Eh -Who?. ."The man Voice broke the silence his voice was awfully Deep the chefs eyes bulged out staring at The taller blonde ,Zeff Stared At them Two

"You,Two seemed are no longer needed here.Ara .When you do go Don't catch on fire." Zeff Hummed waiting for the girl response "Say that Again. ."Sanji Muttered . "Z-Zeff. .,You mean that but what about Sanji H-He's Amazing C-Cook I. . .i" Zeff sighed closing his eyes staring at the girl "Also, The other cooks Steer Clear if you...So go be a pirate or whatever,And just leave this Restaurant Already!" , "Say What? If I keep quite you just shoot your mouth off,Huh? You Damn Geezer!" Sanji shouted at Zeff in an annoyed tone "The rest I and Ara could overlook,But I'm not just gonna let you trash my cooking!,No matter what you say I'll stay here as A cook,But Ara. .She'll-"Sanji turn his head as ,She was being engulfed in a hug ,Sanji was thrown through the Air knocking over A table

He started To say "All Right, You have permission Now you can become a pirate." "NO WAY!" Sanji shouted ,the deep man voice cut Sanji off "If Ara-Becomes A pirate I am joining you guys .After-all she is my daughter." The man muttered Sanji turned his head before staring at the man "S-She's your daughter . .But . .How..?" Sanji Muttered biting his tongue

"DON KRIEG SHIP?!" A customer screeched Loudly

To be continued


End file.
